Let's Play a Game
by Gentle Hina
Summary: First dates are always awkward, and that's no exception for these two new lovers. Luckily for them, it seems that a small "game" may just lighten up that mood between them. CrackishAU! This may or may not be serious.


I really don't know how to explain myself here. This whole pairing started as a huge joke between a friend and me and before we both knew it it kinda spiraled out of control. You can choose to take this whole thing as either a big joke or seriously; I don't really care, ha ha.

* * *

It was awkward and Minato hated it. Who would have thought their first date would be so silent and this kinda of awkward?

Maybe it was to be expected. After all this kind of relationship was frowned upon by society. A sixteen year old dating a twenty-something year old was unusual and, as one could say, "bad". And once Minato really thought about it it was extremely risky to attempt to do anything lovey-dovey in a public place like this. The most they could do was hold hands, but even there they'd have to be careful with it.

What if someone got the wrong idea and called the cops on Adachi? Or tried to beat him up from thinking he was forcing the junior to go out with him? It was dangerous no matter how the blue haired boy looked at it. And if Adachi realized this as well was unknown to him.

Though Minato had to admit that the thought of a cop having the cops called on him was rather funny.. but the seriousness of it all still remained.

The older of the two was simply sitting across from the other at the white, round table, his cheeks tinted with red as that goofy grin covered that ever so weirdly shaped face. Upon looking closer Minato saw some fidgeting of the hands under the table as if Adachi was contemplating whether or not to grab Minato's pale hands and hold them in his.

Now, Adachi had always been clumsy and awkward in their relationship but Minato knew he wasn't trying to be through the loving and gentle gestures Adachi did for him. Whether he showed it through kisses or gifts didn't matter; as long as Minato knew he loved him that was enough.

After thinking of the situation for a few more minutes the awkward silence was finally broken.

"S-So… Was your day good?" Adachi began with a somewhat bigger goofy smile. Minato turned down his MP3 player before answering.

"It was okay," he began quietly, "I got lost trying to find the cafe though."

To be honest the teen still wasn't all that adjusted to Inaba even though it was smaller than Tatsumi Port Island. Minato assumed it was because he was much too used to living in big places. Whatever the case his answer caused a look of concern to spread across the rookie detective's face.

"Lost? That's…" Adachi scratched his head with furrowed eyebrows before rubbing his neck. "If I'd know you still weren't used to the place I would've met up with you at your place!"

Minato swore he heard his boyfriend mumbling about himself under his breath while thunking his head with a fist, saying something along the lines of "Stupid!"

The junior furrowed his eyebrows together before leaning forward in his seat.

"Adachi." Minato's words came out in a sharp, clear tone. It immediately caught the other's attention.

"It's fine. It's not like it took too long, and you didn't know about it anyway. It's not your fault."

Although he had said that Minato wasn't fully okay with it at all. Even though he had told himself that Adachi's screw ups weren't important he was still annoyed at how Adachi forgot the simplest of things, how he was so oblivious with not asking about important things as well. The whole event was beginning to remind him of the birthday incident where Adachi had never even bothered to ask when his birthday was, though he did suppose it could have been avoided just by telling him; regardless the whole thing resulted in Minato getting not even one present. At least the young adult had attempted to make up for it in his own "special" way.

"B-But I made you get lost! I even forgot to ask something that simple..!" That guilty look caused a small pain in Minato's chest, as well as causing a small shiver down his spine; how the other seemed to know what he was thinking was unsettling.

Taking a deep breath Minato whipped out his most charming smile that he could make.

"It's nothing to worry about! All that matters is that I'm here now, right?"

Luckily for the teen that smile caused the other's cheeks to flare up and that goofy smile to return.

"You're right. It's in the past now, huh?" He rubbed his neck as an embarrassed look spread across that odd face.

Minato was glad he'd maxed out his charm long before coming to Inaba.

"Right! Now then," Minato began with a smaller smile, "Why don't we ditch this place and go somewhere else?"

Long, pale finger tips circled the top of the cup in front of them before slipping down to the handle to bring it to the owner's mouth. Adachi couldn't help but stare at those slightly pink lips as they allowed the tea to enter. Blue grey eyes darted around as he began to squirm in his seat, quite obviously due to that mind taking a dirty turn; the whole thing caused a gentle chuckle to escape Minato.

"W-What?" The rookie detective ceased the squirming.

"Nothing. It's just that you're so funny, Adachi." A loose fist covered half of that smiling mouth as his delicate shoulders rose in an attempt to stop another chuckle from escaping.

If Minato had paid more attention to the young adult he would have noticed a somewhat dangerous spark in the other's eyes and he would have noticed how that mouth had seemed to momentarily twitch into a smirk.

"Hah hah, well, what can I say? Part-time comedian detective Tohru Adachi at your service!" Adachi gave a salute to put emphasize on his joke.

Minato gave a snort before standing up and pushing his chair under the table.

"Well then Mr. Comedian detective, shall we be off?"

The pale boy buttoned up his coat before reaching his hand out for the other to take. The gesture was taken in an instant.

With hands intertwined the younger of the two lead the way to their new destination; Adachi didn't mind following at all. As long as he was with the other he was perfectly content. But even so Adachi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow once they'd finally reached said place.

"The guys' bathroom.. ? Why are we here?"

Minato looked back at the other with a smirk.

"I thought we could try out a game."

"A game?"

Adachi already didn't trust the idea. Whenever Minato tried to play a new "game" it never ended well. The last one they played involved pretending to choke in public to see how many people would believe them. Although it was Minato's idea and even though the boy had won as well Adachi was the main one to be punished by Dojima. He shuddered as he remembered how that punch to the ear hurt.

But even so he allowed his boyfriend to lead him into the bathroom and to lead both of them into a stall, locking the door behind them.

"Alright," Minato began as he tucked his MP3 player away, "The goal of this game is to see if we can be quiet and to see if we can avoid being caught."

Adachi looked up at the ceiling with a confused look on his face before letting out a gasp and stepping back.

"N-No way! Doing something lewd in here is way too risky! What if Dojima finds out? Oh god, he'd totally kill me-"

He was quickly cut off by the younger with a rough kiss.

"Then I guess you'll have to be extra quiet then," the junior mumbled.

Adachi didn't even have time to open his mouth before Minato got down on his knees and began fumbling with the rookie's belt. The only thing the young adult could do was stare at the teen with wide eyes as Minato quickly pulled down the zipper and began pulling out a certain part.

It would always surprised Adachi how Minato was into these kinds of things and how eager he would get about it as well. However, this time would be different. With a rather cocky smirk covering his face Adachi grabbed Minato's hands and pulled him up to his feet, crashing their mouths together before the teen could protest. It only took a minute for Adachi to place everything back where it was supposed to be seeing as Minato didn't really struggle; the rookie knew finding out that Minato enjoyed his lips being bitten would come in handy one day.

After a few moments of a rather rough make out the two pulled apart, each trying their best to keep their gasping quiet.

"W-What," Minato breathed in, "The hell Adachi?" Taking in another breath the teen ran his tongue over his somewhat sore bottom lip.

"What can I say? Even I like to be the pushy one sometimes."

Now something to keep in mind about the two was that although Minato was the bottom bitch he still was fairly aggressive with the whole thing, and seeing as Adachi was as well they tended to clash from time to time.

A quiet chuckle came from the rookie before he wrapped one arm around Minato's hips and pulled him close, his other hand tilting his chin up as well.

"Enough with the small talk though. I think this may just be a game that you'll lose, Minato."

The teen felt a shiver run down his spine upon hearing how the other had said his name; he wasn't used to hearing it in that low, husky tone. Something about it seemed dangerous but he decided to just push that thought in the back of his head.

After all, he had a game to win.


End file.
